


achilles come down

by umbrellabvcky



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, not beta read we die like men, vent fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellabvcky/pseuds/umbrellabvcky
Summary: tommy is trying to take his own life when tubbo first visits him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	achilles come down

Tommy towered up, he towered and towered until he was sure it would kill him when he jumped. He couldn't do this anymore. He made a little platform, just to be able to enjoy the quiet wind for a few more moments before it all ended. Maybe he could finally live the life he wanted in the afterlife, if there even was a thing like that. Tommy didn’t believe in god, or anything, so he wasn’t sure. He sat down with a huff, his mind occupied with so many negative thoughts he didn’t even hear his best friend scream his name, the young president finally visiting him.

Tubbo had never felt this much panic before- he wouldn’t, right? They still had so much to do together. So many dumb projects they could build, so many starry nights to admire, so many laughs to share. The president didn’t think twice about building up, he had to save his best friend.

The younger blond on the other hand has never been more at peace. He felt himself swaying with the wind, thinking about how happy his friends will be when they receive the news, no one there to bother them anymore. He laid down, watching the dark sky and the stars that were everywhere. The sky hadn’t been this clear in a while, he realized and felt a little sad. He was going to miss this view. 

“Tommy!” he heard someone scream, not sure who it was. Automatically he took off his armor and his backpack and threw it off the edge. Tubbo shrieked, tears filling his eyes as he realized he might not make it up in time.

“Tommy, stop!” 

Tommy groaned, his inner peace now completely gone. He was having such a good time and- Wait, that wasn’t Dream, his voice wasn’t that high. Tubbo? The blond laughed at himself for thinking that, as if he’d come to visit. He was just hallucinating again, his body resisting what his mind decided was his ending. 

The screams wouldn't stop, annoying him even more.  _ Shut up, shut up, shut up _ he mumbled as his hands pressed against his ears.  _ He wasn’t real, he’s not here. He doesn’t like you remember? He hates you, he fucking despises you. Dream probably has to do all of this because Tubbo wants him to. He’s the president now, he could easily stop- _ “Shut. Up!” Tommy yelled, shutting up his thoughts. His hands moved from his ears to his cheeks, wiping the tears away quickly. It took a few seconds to realize the screaming had also stopped and he sadly smiled. _ See? All in your head. You have the power to stop it, you know. Finally have a quiet state of mind. Just jump.  _

God, he’d do everything for a quiet mind. His thinking never stopped, no matter how much he tried. He hasn’t slept in a few days because of it, the blue was quickly leaving his eyes and the bags underneath have never been this big. 

  
  


The platform began to shake lightly, before a figure stood on it. Tommy’s head turned quickly and caught the eyes of his best friend, or former- no,  _ well actually- _

“Tommy? Oh my god.” Tubbo exclaimed and he made his way over to Tommy and wrapped his arms around him. “You can’t do this Tommy please, just come with me and we’ll work it out okay? I’ll help you, I’m so sorry I haven’t visited, I got too busy-” he rambled on.  _ He won’t even make time for you, you’re not important to him anymore. _

Tommy shook his head, “you’re not real.” he said sternly as he escaped out of Tubbo’s grip. He saw Tubbo’s face crumble, his heart visibly breaking.

“What are you saying? Come on,” the younger one said as he pinched both of their skin, “see? I’m here Tommy. I’m so sorry it took so long.” he continued as he tried to keep eye contact.  _ He’s fake, he’s fake, just jump, jump now, he would never come all the way here to help you. _ “Please stop, leave me alone.” Tommy said and Tubbo violently shook his head. “I am not leaving until you’re going with me. If you jump, I jump. I’m not leaving here without you Tommy.” he reasoned and Tommy looked down, avoiding any sort of contact with the boy in front of him. 

“Just leave, I know you don’t care.” Tommy said as he inched closer to the edge.  _ You’re talking to a hallucination, you’re so dumb. He’s not real, he doesn’t care. He’s just trying to use you to his advantage. Jump. _

“What?” Tubbo said and his voice broke, tears streaming down his face again. “Do you think I would come all the way up here if I didn't care? You’re my best friend. I can’t live without you, the last few weeks have been hell. I miss you so much Tommy. I miss our sleepovers, I miss looking at the stars with you instead of sleeping, I miss pranking other people with you, I miss listening to music with you. I can’t live without you Tommy.” 

_ He’s not real. He’s lying, he’s glad he’s got more alone time now that you’re away. He always hated listening to music with you. He’s lying to you. Jump. Jump now that he’s distracted. Coward, fucking jump. You’re one inch away from being at peace. You want that right? Peace and quiet.  _

Tommy pressed his hands against his ears again, it all was too much. Was Tubbo actually here with him? Did he mean anything of what he said? Why was he here? He was freaking out, so unsure of what was real and fake. His breaths quickened and he felt like he was going to explode. “Tommy? Tommy can you hear me? I’m here, I’m real. Please breathe with me. In, good job, out.” Tubbo said, grabbing Tommy’s hands and holding them firmly while slowly trying to get him away from the edge.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Tubbo repeating breathing exercises to Tommy and him trying to listen. It was mostly quiet, only the sobs and sniffles from both of them being heard. Tommy’s mind was quiet for a second and he realized how fucking tired he was. He tried to remember the last time he slept, properly ate or drank, but he truly didn’t know. His eyelids became heavy and Tubbo held him.

“Please stay with me.” Tubbo said softly and Tommy nodded, “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> another vent fic! i hope you liked this one, please leave kudos if you do and let me know what you think!! ily you're valid <3


End file.
